If
by Babys2245
Summary: Another Traylor One-Shot.


I don't own anything.

**A/N: Guess who's back…guess who's back…guess who's back!! Finally my school has fixed the internet. You have no idea how happy I am that everything is fixed and working. Let me tell you I have missed you guys a lot. With my internet finally back, I decided to write up this one shot up…I don't know how you guys will take it, but I sincerely hope that you guys like. Now as usually I hope you all like it and please remember to Review and I shall see you all this Saturday. **

**Baby S **

If

For the first time in her academic career Taylor McKessie didn't want to be anywhere near school especially since that meant she would have to be near him. With a frown on her face she walked off the bus determine not to let him and his girlfriend get to her today. She wasn't going to let their constant public displays of affections get her down. No she was going to go on with her day like it didn't bother her. Entering Ms. Darbus class she slipped into her desk near the front and got ready for another boring fifty minutes with the one and only Ms. Darbus. She glanced up as Troy Bolton entered talking with Gabriella, a large smile plastered on his face as they talked quietly among themselves.

_**Sittin over here  
Starin in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
**_

Just as Ms. Darbus entered and tried to gain control over her classroom. Once everyone quieted down, Ms. Darbus began her lecture on the greatness that was theater. Nearly fifteen minutes later, Taylor laid her head down unable to take another minute of the torturous lecture, and she was asleep a short minute later.

_**  
Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in  
My fantasies  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to**_

_**How many night I've laid in bed excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is**_

_Taylor lifted her head up and was surprised to see herself at her home sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey baby." She looked across to the end of the table and was surprised to see Troy Bolton sitting there playing with a wine glass in his hand. She couldn't believe how sexy he looked as she watched him take a sip from a filled wineglass. Looking at her his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he stood up and walked towards her. "Did I ever tell you, how sexy you looked with that red dress on?" Taylor looked down at her self and she could almost feel herself blushing at his words. Troy took another sip of his wine glass, and set it down. "I guess I didn't," he said as he sat up even straighter in his chair. Taylor watched him holding her breath as he said. "You look so sexy baby." _

_"Oh Troy…thank you…you really know how to make a girl-." _

_"My girl." He growled out possessively. _

_"Excuse me…you really know how to make your girl feel special." She said as he leaned back in his chair. _

_"Good…I want you to feel special, now how about you do me a favor." He said as he picked up a strawberry and twirled it around by the small stem that was extending from the top. Taylor smiled at the words and looked at him boldly. _

_"And what type of favor would that be Mr. Bolton?" _

_"I always had a dream about you crawling to me across a table…and look here's a table." He said never taking his eyes off her, his eyes darkening with passion. _

_**If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you**_

_Pushing back her chair she climbed carefully onto the table and started to crawl towards Troy who was watching her every move. Once she reached the end of the table, Troy leaned up from his seat and captured her lips with his, while pulling her down onto his lap so that she was straddling. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her furiously until her lips were swollen with passion. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded down on his groin which made him tear his lips away from her mouth as he moaned out her name. _

_**I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to**_

_Overcome with passion, Troy lifted them both up so that he was standing with her legs wrapped around his waist. With one quick movement of his arm everything that was on the table fell to the floor as he gently laid Taylor down and nestled himself between her legs. Looking down at her he showed her the strawberry that was still in his hand and touched it to her lips, Taylor took a smile bit, and Troy quickly kissed her chasing the small bit of fruit with his tongue, when air became to much he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. Stilling holding the strawberry in his hands he trailed it up and down the valley between her breasts leaving a small trail of juice behind, he continued to trail the fruit up her neck and back to her lips where he painted them with the juice. Then he lowered his head to the valley of her breast and started to lick and kiss the trail of juice away. Taylor let her head rest of the table as her breathing started to come out in rushed, Troy allowed his tongue to follow the trail of juice up her neck, while he spent a minute or two sucking on the soft spot between her neck and shoulder before finally capturing her mouth with his, as Taylor closed her eyes in pleasure. _

_**If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't  
But  
If I was your girl**_

_Taylor opened her eyes and found herself in front of a classroom at the board, with Troy sitting out in the desk, he was the only other person there. Turning around she looked the board and tried to figure out what she was teaching and that was when she felt him behind her. He trailed his hands up her thighs slowly allowing his fingers to brush against her ass. She gasped at the touch and leaned against him as he kissed her softly on the collar bone. _

_**Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh**_

_She gasped again as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and hoist her up so he could sit her on top of the desk directly behind him. He quickly maneuvered himself between her legs and placed his hand on thigh and slowly slipped it up her skirt so that his hand was touching her bare skin. Taylor bit the bottom of her lip, and allowed her head to rock back and Troy immediately took advantage of that and kissed her neck sucking on the skin lightly. _

_**You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and  
Let me know what you like**_

_Unable to control himself any longer, he picked her up again and slammed her against the board, placing his hands on either side of his head; he lowered his head and captured her lips. Taylor sighed against his mouth and kissed him back passionately, she immediately felt his hands cupping her butt and gently squeezing them as he pressed himself as close to her as he could. Moaning out her name as he did, Taylor opened her mouth to moan as well, and Troy quickly pushed his tongue between her lips chasing her tongue with his. Moaning again in pleasure Taylor closed her eyes content to let Troy have his way with her. _

_**I want you so bad I can  
Taste your love right now baby  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is**_

_**If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't**_

_**  
But  
If I was your girl**_

_Opening her eyes, Taylor found herself on a huge bed at felt like a small piece of heaven. Looking towards the foot of the bed, she gasped as she saw Troy standing there with his shirt off looking at her like a predator would look at its prey. She pushed herself up slightly on to see Troy smile and shake his head at her as if she was doing something naughty. Almost immediately after that gesture, he climbed onto the bed and slowly and seductively crawled over her. Taylor felt her heart speed up as she looked up into his handsome face. _

_**I've laid in bed excited over you  
One hundred different way I've thought ya**_

_Lowering his body down on top of hers, he moved his hands so that they were cupping her face. Looking deep into her eyes, he displayed all of his emotions for her in just one look. She smiled up at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe she was so lucky to have the one and only Troy Bolton looking down at her as if she was the only woman in the world for him. Smiling she threw her arms up and wrapped them around his neck pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss. _

_**Many, maaany  
(day and night, night and day)  
Allll I got to say is**_

_**If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't  
But  
If I was your girl**_

Taylor jerked away as the bell sounded, jumping up she lifted her head from her desk and looked around the room, and nearly everyone's eyes were on hers. Ms. Darbus looked down over the top of her glasses and frowned. "I'm sorry Ms. McKessie was I boring you?" she asked glaring at Taylor who frowned at the question.

"No, ma'am…I guess I was just a little tired." She said and for affect she yawned covering her mouth with her hands. Shaking her head, Ms. Darbus looked around the room and then motioned towards the door.

"Very well, Ms. McKessie, you can leave along with the rest of these your classmates, but next time please remember to get some rest at home." She said as she walked around to her desk and sat down. Taylor nodded and gathered up her books. Just as she was about to pick up her notebook and books, a pale hand shot up and picked them up. Taylor looked up and smiled when she realized it was Troy.

"Hey." He said giving her his trademark smile, she looked away already feeling herself blushing especially after the very vivid dream she had just been having.

"Hey, Troy…you know you don't have to do that."

"Oh I know but I want too…besides don't we have English class together." She nodded her head as he smiled down at her. "Exactly, so how about you let me walk you to class."

"And what would Gabriella think about this?" Troy looked down at her in confusion for a moment before he shook his head.

"I guess you didn't hear did you." He said as they exited the classroom.

"Hear what?" she asked in obvious confusion.

"Gabriella and I broke up last night…we ended on good terms." He stated quickly as they continued to walk towards their next class. Taylor still in confusion shook her head at him and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well, Gabriella and I talked and we both realized that we wanted to be with two different people so we broke up so we could try to get with those two people. I don't know if, realize this, but it is quite difficult to have a relationship with someone when your mind is always on someone else."

"Oh…and who was your mind on?" Troy came to a stop and looked down at her with a smile on his face, as he lifted his hand up to cup her chin. Leaning down he captured her lips with his and gave her a quick passionate kiss in the hallway before pulling back and whispering.

"My mind was on you."

**A/N: Song: Janet Jackson- If **

**Alright tell me what you think…and I'll see you this Saturday. **


End file.
